bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yhwach (Seireitou)
Dem Chops You know, I have to say, I find JuhaBach's appearance to be actually quite badass if I do say so myself. Dem Muttonchops could strike fear into the hearts of anybody o3o Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 14:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Sei. Wat are u doin. Sei. Stahp. -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 16:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nightmare Reborn F***ING HELL NO! I hate this guy with a passion! DX Stupid Trollin' Mother F'ing Hacker! Taking notes with Aizen, this guy is so stupid and I've lost all respect in him altogether >.> Please make him better than his Canon Counterpart :< The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 16:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Pffh, you just jealous of my Super Saiyan swagger. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 19:34, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sky sword possibility Yo Sei, I was working on my Juhabach article on TBF, and I had an idea for his big "broadsword" arrow...sky sword...bow thingy that came out of no-where. On my page, I've listed that technique as a high level Quincy spell with this description. You can use it if you want: 'Kirchenlied: Schwert der Gerechigkeit '''(正義のクレンジングの聖人聖歌ブレード , Kiruhienrīto: Seigi Kurenjingu Seika Buredo; German for "Church Hymn: Sword of Justice", Japanese for "Holy Chant: Blade of Righteous Cleansing") One of, if not the, most powerful offensive based Quincy spells, Kirchenlied: Schwert der Gerechigkeit is triggered when the user focuses an incredible amount of Reishi into the air, and then recites an incantation, saying: "Oh lords of the sky, kings of the ever distant seas, lend me a fragment of thou's everlasting glory and radiance, so that this flesh may cleanse all sin in thine honor!" When this is complete, a massive bow forms in the skies above the user, and then shoots down a large arrow to the ground next to them. This arrow takes the shape of a large broad sword, the length of which is comparable to Juhabach's own height. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's crossguard, which together with the handle, makes a shape reminiscent of the Vandenreich insignia. It is capable of cutting through virtually any substance, and can effortlessly bifuricate the most powerful of opponents as well. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 14:09, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :I appreciate it, Blank, but I do not believe it to be a Quincy spell. I feel as though it was either a second Spirit Weapon or some special weapon he was holding back for a powerful opponent like Yamamoto. It is still a good idea on your part though. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 19:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Brha hah hah ha *Strokes chin like a wizened and bearded sage old man* That happens to be a picture of Zangetsu, may I just point out. (And Tensa Zangetsu?) And you thought we wouldn't notice? ;) (No seriouly, you're good, I just found it amusing was all. heh heh.) BTW, how exactly, DO you say his name? I've been saying "Ih-vach," but didn't it say "ju-hu-baku" in Japanese or something? [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 05:50, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :: @Shonen I believe his name is pronouned "Yo-veh", based on information from this weeks chapter. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 14:51, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :It's close enough, since Ōetsu said he looks like Yhwach from a 1000 years ago, so it's a placeholder until we actually see what he looked like. And according to what Ten told me, it's pronounced "Yo-va", like in Jehovah. Heh, better than what I've been calling him. "Yah-Wak". --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 14:53, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I've been calling him "E-watch"... Zf6hellion (talk) 10:14, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ^Let's just all unanimously decide to call him "e-wok" then. xD (BTW, yes, I was aware of the parallel b/tw Zangetsu and Yhwach. I think it was actually how I was originally introduced to Yhwach in the first place.) Tell you what. I will ask a friend of mine who speaks German how to say it next week. I'm curious to know what is actually "correct." Sure, it might be different than the manga, it will be interesting to find out. (Usually Kubo's pretty accurate. Hueco mundo, for example, literally means "hollow world," and they say it with a relative degree of accuracy.)[[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 05:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yhwach isn't a German name. It's a Hebrew name, if anything else. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 05:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Did you get that from here? "With the latest chapter, it came to my mind that Kubo most likely derived his name from the hebrew name of the Jewish (and Christian) god YHWH, which is commonly pronouned as Jehowah/Jehovah in German. Japanese uses "B" for "V" as in vitamin. therefore, can surmise that Yhwach's katakana JuHaBaHa is suppose to pronounce as Jehovah." That would be "ya-way" in Hebrew. I'm assuming that that^^ is an assumption (I haven't gotten to that chapter yet.) The thing is though, since the Quincy are based on German, it's possible that he took the hebrew name (because of the association with "God" there) "Germanized" it, then "Japanized" it. However, "yhwach" can still be German. Depends on how you voice that last "ch" though, so you'd probably come out with either ih-wvach (or yu-wvach) or ih-vwah, (yu-vwah.) If he just took the hebrew though, it probably would have ended up looking more like "ya-veh" or "yahova" not "yhwach." [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 05:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC)